


Insolitement vôtre - 58 : Anakin

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [58]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin has a whole family around him, F/M, Legends Never Die
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Un autre titre aurait été possible : “Un Jedi bien entouré”...





	Insolitement vôtre - 58 : Anakin

**Author's Note:**

> Ce qui suit n'est pas réellement un texte, mais plutôt des réflexions... mais vous êtes déjà habitué•e•s à ce que ce recueil contienne tout et n'importe quel format, n'est-ce pas ?
> 
> (De même, le titre n'était pas très inspiré, mais vous me le pardonnerez. Ce n'est pas une question, c'est un ordre.)

Pour un Jedi, Anakin Skywalker est paradoxalement bien entouré ;) Sa famille biologique et affective est composée de :

 

Shmi, sa mère biologique

Palpatine, son père d'adoption

Obi-Wan, son grand frère d'adoption

Qui-Gon, son oncle d'adoption (également père d'adoption pour Obi-Wan)

Padmé, son épouse

Ahsoka, sa petite sœur d'adoption

 

Puis, sont venus :

 

Luke et Leia, ses enfants

Ainsi que toute la grande famille que ces deux-là sont parvenus à se constituer

 

Et même si toutes ces dernières personnes ne font pas partie de l'entourage d'Anakin.

**Author's Note:**

> Oui, ces petites réflexions auraient pu faire partie d'une nouvelle Compilation... mais disons que j'avais la flemme d'attendre que de nouveaux petits trucs bizarres me viennent pour ensuite tout regrouper xD


End file.
